Nick5
Nick5 is a new channel. The channel launched December 2, 2011. History Nick5 was launched on December 2, 2011 as a joint venture between Viacom's Nickelodeon and goanimate.com, but GoAnimate's interest was sold to Nickelodeon at some point in 2014.Nick5 is targeted at preteens. Nick5 was a 24-hour channel until April Fool's Day of 2014, when Viacom decided to launch ITV US which was formatted similarly to ITV and later featured some recent family-oriented series that aired on Nick at Nite.ITV US was aimed at adults and had thought-provoking programming considered by many[by whom?] as too complex for Nick5's pre-teen and elementary-school-age viewers.ITV US took up 12 hours of Nick5's programming space (operating in a similar manner as Nickelodeon and Nick at Nite) from 6 p.m.-6 a.m./ET seven nights a week. The fact that Nick5 shared channel space with ITV US made it very similar to parent network Nickelodeon as it has shared channel space with Nick at Nite during the nighttime hours for most of its existence starting with Black Entertainment Television for the first couple of years on the air, then ARTS (Alpha Repertory Television Service, now A&E) and currently with Nick at Nite since 1985, which is commonly considered a nighttime program block on Nickelodeon. Nick5's last "T-Rex and Cubo" era day signed off at 6:00PM on Sunday, January 18, 2015, with the last "T-Rex and Cubo" era program to air on Sunday, January 18, 2015, on the channel, Samurai Jack, right before the final "Cubo and T-Rex" footage. After that, they showed a sneak preview at "Lockjock", followed by the final goodbye everyone of Nick5 and the 2011-2015 mascots "Cubo and T-Rex", and the last Nick5 bumper, along with the schedule and clock to ITV US Sunday program lineup. At 6:00AM on Monday, January 19, 2015, Nick5 introduced their new mascot "Lockjock". However, later, in 2017, Viacom announced that the "Cubo and T-Rex" era will return in 2020. In addition to classic episodes of Nickelodeon favorites such as Spongebob Squarepants and T.U.F.F Puppy, and original shows such as SpongeBob Reborn and CatDog:The Unpaved Series TBA Shows List of programs broadcast by Nick5 Theme Song Tonight, Tonight (Normal Theme Song) Shrek's Dance Party Mix (Special Event Theme Song) Christmas Night Ball (Christmas Theme Song) Blocks Nick5 What is on in the day. Early Launch 12/2/11-12/25/11 *6:00AM–6:30AM U.B. Funky *6:30AM–7:00AM SpongeBob Reborn (repeat) *9:00AM–9:30AM SpongeBob Reborn (repeat) *9:30AM–10:00AM Cubo *10:00AM–10:30AM Max Steel *10:30AM–11:00AM Cubo *11:00AM–11:30AM T.U.F.F Puppy *11:30AM–12:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants *12:00PM–12:30PM The Adventures of Kirby and Yoshi *12:30PM–1:00PM U.B. Funky *1:00PM–1:30PM HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *1:30PM–2:00PM The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show *2:00PM–3:00PM Return of Invader Zim *3:00PM–3:30PM Happy Tree Friends On Nickelodeon *3:30PM–4:00PM The Mr Men Show *4:00PM–5:00PM GoAnimate! *5:00PM–5:30PM Monday-Tuesday,Thurs-Sun:U.B. Funky Wends:SSR Shorts (new) *5:30PM–6:00PM The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show *6:00PM–6:30PM FireBoy and WaterGirl *6:30PM–7:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants *7:00PM–7:30PM The Adventures of Kirby and Yoshi *7:30PM–8:00PM Cubo *8:00PM–8:30PM Spongebob SquarePants Reborn (new on Thurs Monday-Suday repeats) *8:30PM–9:00PM Return of Invader Zim *9:00PM–10:00PM Twinkle Star/Sweet Dreams New/Early 12/25/11-4/1/2012 *6:00AM–6:30AM GoAnimate! Shorts *6:30AM–7:00AM U.B Funky *7:00AM–7:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn (reruns) *7:30AM–8:30AM The T-Rex Show *8:30AM–9:00AM My Little Pony *9:00AM–9:30AM Cubo or The Steve Show *9:30AM–10:00AM SpongeBob *10:00AM–10:30AM The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show *10:30AM–11:00AM HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *11:00AM–11:30AM The Adventures of Kirby and Yoshi *11:30AM–12:00PM Return of Invader Zim *12:00PM–12:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy *12:30PM–1:00PM Y-Guy *1:00PM–1:30PM: OFF-AIR *1:30PM–2:00PM: Y-Guy Reborn! Merry Christmas This block shows Christmas Specials December 25-January 1st every year. Returning Blocks Anime Action Anime Action is the anime block which launched December 19, 2011 and lasted until December 28, 2011 when it was cancelled. Only Pokemon Black and White and Sonic X survived it's cancellation. It was confirmed too return which the other former blocks Nick5 had on Nick5 Plus the 24 hour channel along with the soon-too-return and the at-the-time mascots Cubo and T-Rex The Black and White Night The Black and White Night was a Nick5's first nighttime block it premiered December 10, 2011 and lasted January 3, 2012. Mascots The mascots are Cubo of Nick5 and his other mascot is T-Rex, he is a Yellow-Green T-Rex. Bumpers In late January 2012, Nick5 made bumpers similar to Cartoon Network's but this time, it's YEAH!!! instead of YEEEEUAAAAHHH!!! The first everyone was 2 scenes (eg. 1: Happy Tree Friends On Nickelodeon & Eg. 2: The Mr. Men Show) The first scene shows Cuddles jumping through Grocery Store Stacks & The next scene shows Mr. Bump ready to fall. the next one shows two scenes of Torchic & Pals: The Series, The first one shows Venonat hitting a golf ball & the other one shows Torchic getting hit by a baseball. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nick Channel Category:Candidates for deletion